


Passion Projects

by UltC



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Full Nelson, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Purah loves getting what she wants ;), Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltC/pseuds/UltC
Summary: Purah and Robbie are overcome by the unreasonable workload placed on them by King Rhoam to help prepare for Calamity Ganon. The work just keeps piling up, and both of them are at their wits end. There's only one thing they can think of that could help them relieve such stress ...
Relationships: Purah/Robbie (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Passion Projects

The Royal Ancient Lab was quiet tonight. As it was most nights.

The majority of the researchers that came by at this hour were coming because of forgotten deadlines. They would arrive to frantically finish their work before they would be chided by their higher ups for not planning ahead. Otherwise, the lab would usually sit empty in the evening, with all of the other researchers having gone home to their families and loved ones for a well-deserved rest.

Except, of course, for the twin heads of the Ancient Tech Program, Purah and Robbie. They had been given the position by His Majesty, King Rhoam Bosphoramous Hyrule, on account of their brilliant minds and immediate intimate understanding of the ancient Sheikah relics. And as such, they often found themselves working long after everyone else had left for the night, fine tuning projects and research that would ultimately help Hyrule for the better.

And it was their work that had brought King Rhoam to the lab that particular evening.

As he entered, he immediately spotted Robbie standing at his workbench, hands flat on the table as he stared down at it in what seemed to be contemplation. He was so focused that he didn’t notice the king himself enter his own lab.

“... Robert.” Rhoam growled in his usual rough, gravelly tone.

Robbie was immediately shaken from his focus, letting out a yelp of surprise. “AH! K-K-King! H-Hey, how’s it hangin’?” Robbie greeted him with a smile, but Rhoam immediately noticed a suspicious air to him. His smile seemed nervous, but he really couldn’t tell with those ridiculous goggles of his.

Rhoam narrowed his eyes at the scientist, putting the pressure on. “I trust that the project is progressing smoothly?” He asked in an accusatory tone. Robbie had asked for an extension on this particular project no less than five times now, and the king’s patience was running thin.

“Y-Yes. Yes, Your Majesty!” Robbie let out a laugh. He knew that the king could tell that he was anxious, and it was not because of his scientific ability falling short on this particular project.

No, this was all that damned Purah’s fault.

King Rhoam crossed his arms across his chest, giving him an even sterner look than before. “Purah … where is she? I wish to speak with her.”

Robbie knew exactly where Purah was. Purah sat just under the table, out of sight of the king, giggling silently to herself as her fingers glided over Robbie’s hardened member. 

She wore only her open lab coat, a surprise that she had prepared for her colleague that he had quite appreciated before King Rhoam had so rudely interrupted. Her nipples were stiff in the air trapped in the ancient tech lab’s stone walls, and her hands shook slightly. Whether it was from the cold of the cobblestone floor she rested her legs and bare ass upon or the tense situation that they now found themselves in, she didn’t care.

Robbie and Purah had a … questionable professional relationship at best. They had met through their unique love for ancient Sheikah technology and relics, but their relationship had taken quite the turn since taking on this project.

The two had always seen each other as professionals until about two months ago. Upon taking on King Rhoam’s newest gauntlet of tests and intense research regimens, Purah and Robbie had reached a breaking point. 

Purah and Robbie had been overcome by the stress placed upon them by the desperate king, constantly asking more of them to prepare Hyrule for the Calamity’s return. So much so that, in one argument over types of pressure valves, the two suddenly felt that anger turn to something much more primal. They were on each other in seconds, and in the afterglow of such a night of passion, they promised to pretend like this had never happened and move on with their professional relationship.

This promise was broken after only two days.

As it turns out, Purah and Robbie fit very well together and pleasured each other enough to work through any and all tension that their work had built up, at least for a short time. Thus began a relationship that Purah had dubbed “Research Partners with Benefits”. No hang ups, no fights, no official relationship that could jeopardize their research. Just sex for the sake of scientific integrity.

And that was what King Rhoam had walked into, unbeknownst to him.

Robbie put on his best poker face, biting the inside of his cheek as a downward glance revealed Purah dragging her tongue hungrily from the base of his cock to the tip. He cursed her for being so rambunctious. Didn’t she know that the king could have their heads for something like this?!

“Purah … Uh … Whew, boy. Purah. Purah is …” He racked his brain for any sort of excuse. He could rebuild a Guardian Stalker from scratch but he couldn’t allocate some brain power for this?! “... B-Busy!” He finished with a finger pointed towards the ceiling. “She was called upon by Princess Zelda to check on some relic that she had unearthed. I’m picking up the slack for her, as usual.” He lied with a smile. 

Purah knew it was a dirty lie, if anything Robbie was the one piling work onto her. But at that moment, with him laid out bare before her, she couldn’t care in the slightest. Her thumb teased the pooling precum on his tip, slicking him for what would come next. Her favorite thing about Robbie was the extreme lengths he would go to for the sake of proving his own hypothesis.

Her second favorite thing was how thick his cock was.

“Zelda?” King Rhoam echoed, still not convinced. “My daughter said nothing to me of such a relic.”

Robbie was starting to sweat. Another chance glance downward revealed Purah not slowing in the slightest in such a situation. Her hand drifted between her own legs, unable to help herself as she welcomed Robbie’s dick into her waiting mouth. It took everything for Robbie not to keel over in euphoria as her warm lips wrapped around his stiff erection. Still, he held firm in the face of the king.

“W-Well, perhaps she didn’t tell you, Your Manliness.” He pressed, leaning up against the workbench to support his weakening knees. “After all, I get the impression that she often does things without telling you.”

Rhoam opened his mouth to protest such a remark about his daughter, but quickly closed it once he realized he had no rebuttal. “I suppose you’re right. But I would still like to see your progress so f-” The king began to remark, taking a step towards the workbench.

“No!” Robbie cried out, slapping his hands on the table in an attempt to keep Rhoam away from what was transpiring below. “I-It’s … dangerous!”

Rhoam took a step back. “Dangerous? How?”

“The uh … the uh …” Robbie struggled to come up with an explanation, snapping his fingers over and over next to his forehead as he tried to ignore Purah’s throat which had begun to swallow his wide girth without so much as a gag. 

Rhoam sighed, shaking his head. “Robert, I understand the task I’ve given you is great, but-”

“The fumes!” Robbie finally finished, pointing the king’s way.

“The … fumes.” Rhoam repeated, almost in disbelief.

“Yes! You may not know, but this process is extremely delicate, and what I’m in the middle of right now does produce a byproduct of toxic fumes that could make Your Majesty quite ill.” Robbie lied. Purah would have laughed if she wasn’t currently stuffing her face with his meat, her saliva slobbering all over his shaft as her messy blowjob continued.

“But you’re standing right there, Robert.” King Rhoam pointed out. He was suspicious, but Robbie had never lied about his research before.

“Y-Yes, but you see, I have been adapted to such noxious gases through exposure!” Robbie continued, desperate to have the king out of his lab before Purah went too far. “I-In fact, you should go quickly. I don’t m-mean to be rude, but I would not want any sort of illness to befall the King of Hyrule.”

Rhoam still didn’t feel like Robbie was telling him the whole truth. However, his loyal Ancient Technician had never steered him wrong before. He supposed that he should have faith and listen to him. “Y-Yes. Of course.” The king yielded, turning to leave.

“Yes, very good. H-Have a safe trip back to the c-castle!” He waved him off, watching him go until he disappeared through the main door. He glared down at Purah and she beamed back up at him. She was drunk on his dick, and she knew what was coming now that she’d put him in such a situation.

Robbie pulled his cock from her throat, a long trail of saliva connecting his tip from her bottom lip. Purah pouted up at him, biting her lip. “Awww Robbie, you aren’t mad at me, are you?” She teased, crawling out of her hidey hole and standing up on shaky legs to face him. “You don’t hold it against me, do you Robbie?” She prodded.

Robbie responded instantly. He grabbed onto Purah’s shoulder and spun her around before slamming her roughly down into the workbench, her round-rimmed glasses falling from her head and onto the hardwood surface. Purah cried out as he manhandled her, only getting more excited as he bent her over the table. Robbie already knew that she liked it rough, and she knew just how to draw it out of him. “Oh! Robbie, y-you know that you can’t treat a l-lady that way ...” She chided him further before letting out a surprised gasp as he spread her dripping pussy wide for him, her pink folds exposed to the frigid air of the lab.

“You’re no lady, and you know it.” Robbie shot back, letting his pants drop to the floor as he stepped up to claim his prize for being such a good liar. Without hesitation, he lined himself up with her entrance before spearing her with his girthy rod. Purah let out a long, intense moan, tapering off into a laugh of perverted bliss as Robbie had his way with the Sheikah scientist, much to her delight.

Purah hummed loudly as Robbie thrust his hips against her, slamming himself into her back wall again and again. Two months ago, Purah instantly became infatuated with Robbie’s manhood. It stretched her just right, and when he hit the very back in just the right spot, Purah swore that she could see flashing colors when she closed her eyes. She particularly liked commanding him around, making him hurt her just right. At the end of the day, Purah liked it her way, and that’s the way she’d get in.

“Ahn~!” Purah gasped as he did just that, grabbing onto her wadded up lab coat and using it to pull her back onto his meat. “Oh fuck! R-Robbie, y-you really … know how to sh-show a girl a good time!”

Robbie gritted his teeth as he took out his frustration on the bratty brainiac. In one swift motion, he brought his hand across her cute little ass with a smack, causing her to seize up around him in surprise. “S-Shit … do it again, fuck …” She urged him. He immediately obliged, giving her a few more spanks across her cheek until it grew red.

Robbie, now rejuvenated from giving Purah her just desserts, found a second wind quickly. He grabbed onto her slender waist and set to work on her, slamming himself inside her once again and hitting that special spot at the back. Purah couldn’t take it, succumbing to her orgasm as her pussy clenched around his member, her juices flowing around his base and down her legs.

Purah’s eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lolling out onto the table as he fucked her silly. A cacophony of moans and groans escaped from her as her mind began to give into the rough service. “Sooooo goooo-o-ood …” She uttered mindlessly as Robbie’s cock began to twitch inside of her. 

“Purah … Purah …” Robbie muttered, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching.

“Give it to me, baby … Give. It. To. Me!” She practically begged, backing into his thrusts with every word.

“Purah, I’m cu-” He couldn’t even finish his thought before his climax hit him like a ton of bricks. His back went rigid as he suddenly and unceremoniously emptied himself into her, his cum searing her from within as his own orgasm triggered another one of her own. She hugged him tightly, milking every drop from his erection as Purah let out a long, silent scream of absolute bliss.

Finally spent, Robbie slowly slid himself out of his colleague’s exhausted hole. Purah let out a lewd groan as his tip fell from her entrance, allowing his thick seed to flow from her and onto the stone floor. She let out a tired laugh, rolling onto her back before sitting up on the edge of the table, her hair tousled and her breath heavy. “Oh my Goddess … You’re a real stud when you wanna be, Robbo.”

Robbie rolled his eyes under his goggles. “Well, I’m glad you had a good time.” Robbie said, beginning to pull up his trousers. “I could have been executed if we got caught doing something like this in the lab. Now, if you’re finished, I’d like to get back to-”

“Ah. Ah. Ahhhhh …” Purah interrupted, sliding off of the table and back onto her knees before Robbie’s knob. It still dripped with his fluids as well as hers, a messy mark of how intensely she had succumbed to his thick rod. She bit her lip in arousal, making it clear to her lab partner that she wasn’t satisfied yet. She wanted more. 

“Purah, come on. We ha-a-a …” His voice caught in his throat as the petit pundit latched onto his sensitive tip, swirling her tongue around to clean Robbie of the mess they had made. “P-P-Purah, for H-Hylia’s sake …” He cursed, bracing himself against the table behind him. Purah knew precisely what buttons she had to push to get Robbie back in the game. Her lips drug down his shaft, closer and closer to his base until her throat wrapped around his glans again. She peered up at him as she ran out of cock to suck. Her eyes were hooded, filled with a desire that only this dick could fulfill.

Robbie’s mind became clouded as he watched her pull back, her tongue dragging along the bottom of his length before popping out of her lips, as hard and thick as when they had begun. She giggled, planting a tiny kiss on the tip before standing up, letting her lab coat fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. “Feeling better now?” Purah asked with a cheeky grin.

Robbie could only nod in response, a vacant expression plastered across his face. Purah held a tiny celebration in her head. He was hers again.

Purah trotted barefoot across the floor, eventually lowering herself to her hands and knees before him. She wiggled her tight little ass in his direction before pointing back over at the workbench. “Be a dear and grab that for me, won’t you Robbo?”

Robbie’s eyes drifted in the direction she was pointing. They met a glass bottle filled with processed Chuchu jelly. It was used primarily as a sanitary substitute for the lubricant found in the internal motors of Guardians. He looked back at Purah for an explanation …

Only to find one in Purah’s spread ass, her puckered hole gazing back at him tantalisingly. Her hands gripped her cheeks, pulling them apart for him to get a good look at her. Purah peered over her shoulder, her breath heavy with anticipation as she readied herself for him.

“Wanna try a little experiment?” Purah teased, her voice dripping with impure intentions.

Robbie didn’t hesitate. He snatched the bottle from the table, yanking the cork out with his teeth and spitting it to the floor. The technician knelt in front of his prize, admiring how cute she was as she presented her secret passage to him. Robbie tilted the bottle, allowing the viscous fluid to slowly pour from its container. 

As the thick drop touched her puckered ring, Purah let out a tiny yelp of surprise, not expecting the jelly to be so cold. The feeling was only momentary, however, as Robbie began rubbing the slick fluid into her behind with his thumb. The warmth of his skin on hers counteracted the cold, and she hummed contentedly with her head rested on her crossed arms as Robbie prepared her for their experiment.

Robbie, overcome by such a lewd and dirty act they would soon engage in, simply couldn’t help himself. As he slicked her hole, he allowed his middle and index finger to slip into her well-fucked pussy. Purah cried out, her arms giving out below her as she slumped forward. “Ohhhh d-dirty boy …” She cooed, backing up into his hand to allow him to explore deeper.

The technician decided that he had given her enough time to prepare. Time to test her theory. Withdrawing his fingers out of her cunt, he began pushing against her tight hole with his thumb, feeling some resistance only for a second before it slid in easily. 

Purah reacted accordingly, letting out a long moan as the new sensation racked her body. She had never given this to anybody before, but she figured that Robbie was the best choice to help prove her hypothesis. There was pain, yes. But the feeling of being stretched wide by his digit was unlike any pleasure she had felt before, and it dwarfed any discomfort she might have been experiencing. She would have to make note of this after the fact.

Robbie continued pushing into her, watching with awe as her ring began to relax over time. He began to slide his hand up and down his shaft, coating his own equipment with the slick Chuchu jelly. He withdrew his thumb, prompting a whine from Purah which was quickly silenced as he lined up his tip with her hole. “You … r-really want this, huh?” He queried, just now realizing the thickness of his cock in comparison to her tight little asshole.

“Y-Yeah … I really do …” Purah’s breath was growing desperate, her commanding demeanor falling away momentarily before that smirk returned. “Unless you’re a Cucco …” She quipped.

Robbie furrowed his brow in response. “I’m n-no Cucco …” He proclaimed. And with those words, he gave Purah what she wanted. Pushing forward, he almost couldn’t believe how well she took him. She stretched wide to meet his girth, and he almost stopped moving when he heard the guttural whine from Purah.

“N-N-No please, p-please keep … k-keep … oh fucking Goddess …” She urged him, wiggling another inch onto his length. Her body was going haywire as they indulged in such a perverted stunt, but she couldn’t stop now. She craved more, she needed more.

Robbie reluctantly kept going, worried about breaking the poor girl but unable to stop himself from taking what she was offering. Purah took the next few inches very well, letting out a breathy laugh. “C’mon, Robbie … I want it, I w-want it all!” She cried out, urging him to give her more. And Robbie did just that, grabbing onto her waist before slamming the remaining inch into her warmed up back door with a primal grunt.

Such a savage act pushed Purah over the edge, her cum-drenched pussy twitching wildly as she came. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth once again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he went to work on her.

Robbie bit down on his lip, trying to keep it together as he thrust into her. His hips collided with her backside over and over, sending a shockwave up and around her sides. Purah was usually loud in the sack, but Robbie had never heard her howl like she was now.

“Ahh-ah-ah oh fuck!” Purah groaned, a hand snaking between her legs to tease her swollen clit. She’d never been so turned on in her life, and it didn’t take long before her legs began to quake as another orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

Robbie, however, was having troubles. Purah simply wouldn’t stop squirming, and her fidgety nature was totally throwing off his rhythm. “Alright, that’s it!” He cried out in frustration. Much to Purah’s surprise, she was suddenly scooped up into his arms, completely at the mercy of his whims.

“Whuh-whuh?! Robbie, w-what are you-” She was cut off as Robbie hooked his arms behind her knees and, in an impressive display of flexibility on Purah’s part, pulled her knees up by her shoulders as he locked his fingers together behind her head. Now held in a tight nelson, she could feel her face growing beat red from the arousal. “R-Robbie, I didn’t know y-you were so strong!” She cooed, panting like a dog in heat, “Such a hunk!” She goaded.

Robbie only responded by lining his throbbing prick up against her puckered hole once again before thrusting upward, his cock spearing her with its full length. Purah let out a delighted squeal as he fucked her asshole raw, thrusting upward with gusto. How did she get so lucky to have a fuck-buddy like Robbie?!

“Oh yeah, baby! Fuck me good, fuck Purah so so good!” She yowled, completely lost in the bliss of the raw pleasure she was receiving. Soon she had lost track of how many times she had came, each one occurring so quickly after the other that they all seemed to blend together into a chaotic ocean of ecstasy.

Robbie soon found himself approaching the end, grunting louder into Purah’s ear and spurring on her lustful craze. “Purah, I’m gonna cum …” He warned, speeding up his pace to bring on the climax faster.

“F-Fill me! Fill Purah up with all your cum! I want it so bad, fuck!” She was practically shrieking, her moans fading into laughter which filled the whole lab. Robbie worried that if he didn’t finish her off quickly, everyone for a hundred miles would know what they were up to.

Purah could feel his cock twitching in her hungry ass once, then twice, and then …

“P-Purah!” Robbie cried out before burying himself in her rear entrance one final time. Purah gasped as her ass was filled with his hot cream, and a glance down let her watch as his balls contracted with each burst of cum flooding her insides. Her orgasm peaked right then, and the semen still remaining in her pink slit was pushed out of her as her walls seized. She let her tongue fall out of her mouth one last time, flashing a peace sign next to her head with a dumb smile plastered across her face.

“That … was … amazing!” Purah exclaimed in between heavy breaths as Robbie’s spent cock slipped from her ring, letting any excess seed that came with it fall to the floor. Robbie carefully released Purah, making sure not to drop her flat on her behind. It was all for nought, however. As soon as Purah’s feet hit the floor, so did she, dropping to the cobblestone with a thud when her legs couldn’t support her.

“Oh! Sorry!” Robbie exclaimed, running over to help her up. “Purah, you alright?”

He was answered with angelic laughter, followed by a snort as Purah tried to stop her own hysterics. “Oh no! I … I-I’m sorry! That was so funny!” She stifled herself, taking a deep breath once to try and hold it all in before breaking again, sitting up and holding her head in her hands. 

Robbie gazed down at her with a smile. If they weren’t research partners, colleagues under the king, he would have almost called her adorable or beautiful, even after such a shameless display of perversion. Once Purah had finally calmed down, he reached out a hand to pull her back up.

Purah took his hand, but stumbled again as she rose to her feet. Robbie quickly caught her and she fell directly into his chest, her naked form resting gingerly against him. The two of them met eyes in that moment, and time seemed to slow for just a minute as their heartbeats grew loud enough for them to hear. 

“Thanks for that, Robbie. You really know how to treat a girl like a princess.” Purah cooed softly, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to stay up.

Robbie scoffed. “If I did that to a princess, I’m fairly certain I would be left on Eventide to starve.”

Purah laughed. “Well, I appreciate it anyway. I needed that.”

Robbie and Purah shared a second of silence as they both caught their breath. Robbie was the first one to break it. “So uh … I guess we should get back to … work, huh?” Robbie reminded her awkwardly.

Purah glanced over at the workbench with a sigh before turning back to him. “ _ You _ should get back to work.” She reached up and lightly touched his nose before breaking her embrace, taking a few shaky steps to pick up her discarded lab coat. “I’m taking off for the night. A girl needs her beauty sleep!” She proclaimed, slipping her arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up to over herself.

“Wait, what?!” Robbie exclaimed, hurt that she would betray him like this. “But you barely did anything! How am I supposed to do this all by myself?!”

Purah chuckled as she rounded the table, grabbing her glasses before heading for the exit to retrieve her clothes. “I dunno! But I’m sure you’ll figure it out, ol’ pal!” She raised a hand to wave with her back turned as she rounded the corner and out of sight. “Toodles!”

Robbie cursed under his breath. “Why am I not surprised?” He muttered, stepping into his pants. It was going to be another long night.  


Purah giggled to herself, pulling a small notebook and pencil from the pocket of her lab coat. She flipped through until she got to the last blank page. With a quick swipe of the graphite, she made a quick personal note under “Passion Projects”:

“Anal Sex = GOOD”

The GOOD was underlined multiple times.


End file.
